scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Premiere (Farscape)
The Farscape episode "Premiere" is chronologically the earliest story within this crossover universe, taking place in March of 1999 CE. In this story, IASA astronaut John Crichton is accidentally catapaulted through a wormhole to the other side of the galaxy. For more information regarding this episode, please visit the Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Continuity * Though John Crichton is unaware of the existence of extraterrestrials, this is not the first contact between a human and aliens, which occurred around 41,630 BCE when the "Sky Spirits" visited Earth. Official, public first contact between humans and an alien species will not take place for many more years. * Though Crichton does not know where he is, he is the first human in the Delta Quadrant since the Eidelons abducted some to create the Sebaceans and Interions. * Crichton is also the first human to travel through a wormhole, although only he is aware of this. * The [[crew of Moya|crew of Moya]] forms -- they will become an important part of the history of the Delta Quadrant. ** Rygel XVI bribes a Peacekeeper guard to secure codes to release himself and his fellow prisoners from their cells aboard Moya. Ka D'Argo and Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan are the only other prisoners aboard. ** John Crichton accidentally kills Tauvo Crais, making him a fugitive criminal in the eyes of Peacekeper Captain Bialar Crais. Crichton joins the escaping prisoners in order to escape. ** Aeryn Sun is declared irreversibly contaminated after being held on Moya with Crichton -- rather than face the death penalty, she also joins the escaping prisoners. * Crichton's theory about using gravitational friction to accelerate is proven true when Aeryn employs his idea to pilot Moya out of the range of the Peacekeepers. This theory will, centuries later, form the basis for developing a means of time travel. Previous Episode * None Next Episode * "I, E.T." Appearances Characters * Aeryn Sun (first appearance) * Bialar Crais (first appearance) * Bishan (referenced) * Douglas Knox (first appearance) * Jack Crichton (first appearance) * John Crichton (first appearance) * Ka D'Argo (first appearance) * Moya (first appearance) * Neil Armstrong (referenced) * Pete Maxwell (first appearance) * Pilot (first appearance) * Rygel XVI (first appearance) * Tauvo Crais (first appearance) * Teeg (first appearance) * Yuri Gagarin (referenced) * Zotoh Zhaan (first appearance) Culture * Close Encounters of the Third Kind (referenced) * Cycles * Dominar * Hurlian Stones * Hynerian Cream Soap * Irreversibly Contaminated * Pa'u * Peacekeeper Ranks * Puzzle Rings * Qualta Blades * Yotz Food & Medicine * Food Cubes * Janeray Syrup * Translator Microbes Organizations * Crew of Moya * IASA * Peacekeepers ** Icarion Company ** Pleisar Regiment Places * Milky Way ** Beta Quadrant *** Sector 001 **** Sol System ***** Earth ****** North America ******* United States ******** Florida ********* Cape Canaveral ** Delta Quadrant *** Peacekeeper Space **** Commerce Planet **** Mekkar VII ***** Kemlac Mine **** Terran Raa *** Uncharted Territories ** Orion's Arm Science * Cycles * Metras * Wormholes Species * Delvians * DRDs * Humans * Hynerians ** Helium Flatulence * Leviathan Biomechanoids ** Starburst * Luxans ** Luxan Tongue Sting * Sebaceans * Sheyangs (referenced) Technology * Command Centers * Communication Devices * Control Collars * Defense Screens * Docking Webs * Frag Cannons * Hetch * intellilan Interface * Maintenance Bays * Pulse Weapons Vehicles * Collaroy * Command Carriers * Farscape-1 * Prowlers * ThroneSled * Transport Pods 001.01